The Real Sailor Earth
by goddess underworld
Summary: Eliza Shields is looking for her brother after recoving her lost memories, which she finds out is really from her past life. What will became of her and the other scouts. Rated M for launge and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own sailor moon, I just own the characters I made.

The Real Sailor Earth

My name is Eliza Shilds, I am 18 years old, 5'6 and 120 pounds. I have blue and brown eyes (hazle) and long dark brown hair. My past is unknow to me and my future is unclear. I also know that because of my past that I am here. I need to find my brother Darien, for he will be the one that will unlock my past.

"Are you looking for someone?" Ask a man who looked and sounded so familiar to me.

"My I ask who you are?" I asked looking down at my feet.

"My name is Zeocite and I can take you to the place where Darien is!" he said with a smirk creeping on his face.

"Can you really, or are you just saying that to hurt me. I can defend my self if I am forced to!" I said as I jumped to my feet in a defensive posed.

"I assure you that I mean no harm. I jsut want to take you to Darien Shilds." he said extending his hand out to me. I gladly took it. All of a sudden a huge tunnel of light in gulfed us and in seconds I was in a garaden.

"Darien did you hear something?"

"Yeah, I wonder whata it is Serena!" Darien tacking Serena's hand into his, walked over to the place where they heard the noise. I stood uo and said,

"Hi, I'm Eliza!"

"Why are you hidding in a garden?" Serena asked as she titled her head.

"I'm looking for someone." I said making eye concete with Darien.

"Who?" Serena now puzzled.

"Me!" Darien said with a sai of relife. Serena now more then ever stood there confused asked,

"Darien do you know who she is?"

"Yes, I do. Serena why don't you go home and I'll call you later." Darien said after he gave Serena a kiss goodnight. Mintues after Serena left I truned to Darien and said,

"Do you know what my past was?"

"Yes, but I have to ask you one thing."

"What is it?" I ask looking up.

"Do you know anything from your past?" Darien ask as he look at me.

"To tell you the truth I know very little. All I remember is a castle falling and you. I also know that you are my brother." I said while putting my hand on the neckles he gave me.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No, I don't even know where I am. I am so confused." I said starting to cry as I fell to the ground

"Why don't you stay with me and maybe you'll get the rest of your memories back." Darien taking my hand to help me up and lead me to his apartment.

"Are you sure that girl you were with wount mind!" I, now feeling guilty.

"Serena, no she just might jeasly because she's never been to my apartment."he said while we walk up the stairs to his apartment.

"I'm going to feel really stupide for asking this but what day is it?" I ask while fixing my lilic colored hulter top.

"Today is saturday." Darien said while walking down the hallway and getting hs keys.

"Wow, you have a huge apartment. I didn't think it was going to be so big!" now more then ever looking over the apartment and still being amazed on how big it is.

"Do you want me to show you where to sleep or do you just want to check the place out?" Darien said while taking his shoes off and going into the kitchen.

"I'll just look around for now." I sat down on the couch with my shose off and relaxing 'I wish I could just remember my pasy and solve all these questions I hae in my head.'

"Do you want anything to drink?" he ask whill getting a galss of water.

"No thank you. I'm fine for now." I said while putting my head back on the pillow. :"Darien where is mother and father adn what's going on with the village people?"

"I don't know sister but if we don't figure it out soon the hole kingdom will fall."

"Where is Thomas, he said he would be back."

"We're going to have to leave him behind because Serena is going to be here soon."

"We can not. Thomas is my bodygraud that you assined to me, and what if Serena dose not come becasue the moon is being attacked."

"I know for a fact that the moon is still safe and maybe Serena can help us by knowing who is doing this."

"I have a bad feeling about this!"

"Where do you think your going Prince Darien."

"Zoecite, I figure as much. Why are you and the others agastin the moon."

"They all dever to die and so dose the ralyal family."

"Stop it Zoecite. Why are you going agasten my borthers ruling."

"Princess Elizabethit you keep talking back you will be the next to die."

"I like to see you try"

"Fine then take this!"

"Elizabeth no."

"Ha, you fool did you forget that I'm a master of elemetns."

"What, when did that happen."

"Over a year ago, so I will not be defeted do easly. Darien hurry and waren Serena."

"Okay, maybe she knows what is going on."

"Oh, no you don't."

"Darieb watch out!"

"Elizabeth no."

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Sister no. You scarfist your life to save mine."

"I told her she would be the next and now look, your sister die in vein."

"No she didn't."

"Darien, no don't you have to get to Serena and help the moon kingdom.": 'Why do I keep keep having that flach back. I'll ask Darien about it, maybe he can help me figure out what all happen that day and who I really am.'

"Good moring Eliza." Darien greeted me as I got off the couch and when into the kitchen.

"Moring, Darien can you help me out with something." I said sitting down.

"Sure, what is is?"

"Well. it's about this flashback I had last night and well give me your hands."

"What for?" Darien ask while giving his hands to me.

"I can show you the flashback or a vision when I have one. By holding your hands I can transger the information to you." I closed my eyes as I locked hands with Darien and thought about my flash back. Moments lated after my flach back I asked, "What does all of this mean Darien?"

"Well as you know it is a flash back. Of what you maybe thinking. It's a flash back of your past life." He said being stafieyd with what he saw.

"So your saying that we are the procters and royal family of earth, and that I am sailor earth. That guy in the park was Zoecite and he was the one that killed me."'Know I understand why I have the powers I do. Why I have this neckles and why I'm here.'

"Now that you know your past, do you know your future."

Aurthor's note: Please review and let me know what you think of my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own sailor moon. I only own the one character I created.

**Chapter two**

"I know it but, I can't fulfill it because I can't transform."

"Yes you can!" Darien said handing me a small wand. The small wand was the same shape as the others, a star, but it was purple and silver with a circle and a cross in the middle of the whole thing.

"How did you get this?" I, now relieved because I can fulfill my destiny, asked.

"Luna gave it to Serena who gave it to me." he explained.

"Dose Serena even know I exist, because from last night in that park tells me no!" I said with a sigh.

"She dose but, she has not regain all of her memories of you." Darien said while taking my hands in his.

"I'm so relieved that this didn't get lost and who knows maybe by me transforming they'll remember me." I said as I took my hand back from Darien.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Darien as he cleared the table off.

"Well since I'm staying with you I don't have to look for somewhere to live so lets go shopping so I have something else to wear." I said now standing and heading, toward the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll get dressed and we'll go shopping." he said heading to his room. Hours later we headed to the mall in Darien's black '89 convertible mustang. "What store should we go to first?" Darien asked while looking at me.

"I don't know, I never been to this mall before." I said in a clam exciting voice.

"Well, I know of two good stores so we can start there."

"Okay, Darien." As we walked inside the mall we bumped into Ami and Lita or Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter.

"Hey Darien, who is this?" asked Ami with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Your not cheating on Serena now?" Lita asked in a joking tone.

"No, this is my sister Eliza Shields. She came back from the Untied States and in now living with me." Darien said while giving me a huge.

Ami and Lita now shocked and confused asked, "I thought you were an only child."

I know embarrass said, "the day our parents died I was in the Untied States with our aunt getting a different education from Darien."

"Oh, so you two really are siblings." Ami said feeling a little better.

"What are you two doing in the mall?" Lita asked.

"Darien promised to take me shopping today so here we are." I said while looking at Darien.

"Oh, how sweet of him." said Lita smiling at me.

"Why are you two at the mall?" asked Darien.

"Ami wanted to see if her book was in." Lita said.

"Are you going to tell Serena about your sister?" Ami asked with a concern ton in her voice.

"I will when she comes over tonight." Darien said.

"Darien I'm going on ahead and start shopping okay." I said to my brother as I walked away.

"Actually we better get going ourselves." Lita said while following Ami to the bookstore.

"That was nice to se them. It's been so long for me." I said as I remember the last time I saw them.

"Why don't you look around this store and find something to sleep in." Darien said.

"Okay, I just hope they have something in purple." I said with a smile on my face. As I walked through the store I found this really cute pajama with spaghetti strap for the top and long baggy bottoms. The material was light and they had it in my size and purple. "Darien buy me this one." I said as I held it up.

"Are you sure you want that one?" Darien asked while looking at my choice for pajamas.

"Yes! Why what is wrong with it?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just want to make sure this is the one you want." Darien said.

"Of course it's the one I want. I really like it! Can I get a housecoat?"

"I think that will be a good idea."

I looked around the store some more until I saw it, "I found my housecoat and sleepers to go with it." They were mad out of terrycloth and are a light purple that match the pajamas. The length of the housecoat comes down to my knees.

"Anything else you want to get to get while were here?" asked Darien as we walked toward the counter.

"Nope, I'm happy for now with what I got." I said. "Darien do you have a extra bathroom in your apartment?" I asked remembering about the former night when he asked me about sleeping.

"Yes, I do and I'll show you where it is when we get home." he said as he paid for the items.

"Now what store do you want to take me to?" I asked Darien as I carried the bag out of the store.

"Well there is two options. There is a casual store for your everyday clothes and a formal store." Darien said while walking beside me.

"Hey Darien. How are you?" asked a girl from behind us.

"Oh! Hi Rai and Mina." Darien said waving to the other Sailor Scouts. "So what brings you tow to the mall today?"

"Well we got tried of waiting for Serena and just decided to go shopping." said Mina.

"So Serena didn't show up for the study session." Darien said.

"What a meatball head she'll never get good grades if she keeps skipping study sessions." Rai said as she looked confusingly at me.

"Oh forgive me this is my sister, Eliza Shields." said my brother introducing me.

"Your sister?" they both said.

"Yes, I'm Darien's sister. I just came back yesterday from the Untied States." I said explaining my self a little bit.

"Oh, so what are you two doing at the mall?" asked Mina.

"Well Darien promise to take me shopping so here we are." I said while smiling.

"Well I guess we should be on are way since we have to meet up with Ami and Lita soon." said Rai pulling Mina away.

"Do you think they expect something else the what we told them Darien." I said feeling a little up set that they don't believe my brother.

"Well they might once they get there memory back of you. They'll understand." said Darien trying to cheer me up.

"What dose this store have?" I asked pointing to the store I thought my brother was telling me about before.

"It's the casual store I mention before." he said as we started walking toward it.

"Wow there is a lot of neat clothes in here." I said as I looked around the store.

"Take you time and try some things on if you want." said Darien as he looked at his watch.

"What time is it?" I asked now carious about the time.

"It's about eleven-thirty." He said in a happy tone. As we walked around the store I started to pick out shirts, pants and I looked at shoes.

"Darien, I'm going to go in the dressing room and try the clothes on." I said as I walked in the dressing room.

"Okay. I'll be out here waiting." he said. The first outfit was a tube top with a knee length kackie skirt. The second outfit was a spaghetti strap shirt with baggy black jeans. Third was a top you tie is the back with baggy denim overalls. Fourth one was a shirt that had a chinese style with a long kackie skirt. Fifth was a regular t-shirt that had a butterfly on it with these cute shorts that had butterflies on them. That last one was a tank top with glitter on it with a dark denim knee length skirt. All my shirts are purple. Then Darien bought me tow pairs of tennie shoe with purple on them and purple sandles.

"Are you sure you want to spend all this money on me Darien, because I think you should be spending it on Serena." I said to him as he paid for my clothes.

"Nonsense you spend my money better then Serena would have. She would be spending it on food and games." Darien said assuring me that is was okay.

"Alright if you say so. Where is that one formal store you were talking about because I want to go there now." I said getting all excited.

"It should be two stores that way." Darien said pointing to his left. As we walked down to the store I started getting a strange feeling like I'm being followed.

"Darien are we almost there?" I asked gripping his are.

"What's wrong Eliza?" Darien asked seeing the worried look on my face.

"I have a feeling that someone is following me." I said with my voice shacking.

"We should be there soon." he said hoping to relieve me. As we were nearing the store my fear started to fade away. When we final got to the store I looked around to see what they had.

"Darien look at these shoes! What do they remind you of?" I asked him while holding up a pair of four inch clear heels.

"They remind me of the ones you had the day Serena and I got engaged at the silver millennium." he said smiling at that unhappy memory.

"Can I get them?" I asked.

"Of course you can. If those are the ones you really want." Darien said knowing that I wouldn't change my mind.

"Now I have to find the perfect dress to go with the shoes." I said smiling like a little girl in a candy store.

"I'm only going to buy you two dress okay." my brother said.

"Just two!" I whined.

"Just two. I still have to pay rent for my apartment and I was going to buy you some towels." he said.

"Oh, I can buy my own towels." I said a little surprised that he was going to do that. "Now I really have to be careful in choosing." I said a little sad.

"Well it will be a really hard choice for you." said Darien.

"Well not really I have two types in mind." I said feeling a little better.

"What do you have in mind?" my brother asked.

"Well you know how the japanese had those pretty dress with the slit that went up the side." I said.

"Yeah I remember what they look like." he said.

"That one and a dress that looks like the one I wore in my past life when you and Serena got engaged." I told him.

"Okay, I'll look for that one and you can look for the other one." said Darien. 'I wonder who was following me before. It seems so strange that someone would follow me. Oh well there not following me now so I can be happy.' "I found it. Now I have to find the right color and size." I said. I fast walked to the dressing room and tried the dress on. It was a perfect fit so I went out of the dressing room to find Darien.

Author's Notes: Please let me know what you think of my story weather if be good or bad comments. I will welcome them all!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own sailor moon. I only own the one character I created.

**Chapter Three**

"You're a hard person to find!" said a handsome voice behind me.

"That's surprising. Usually when people are looking for me they find me right away." I said as I turned around.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the handsome man.

"Yes, I do. You're Thomas Owen. You were my bodyguard and teacher on magic." I said feeling a little weird.

"So you've gained all your memory back, that's great but you don't have to call me Thomas. I prefer Tommy." He said taking my hand and kissing it lightly.

"My brother is here and I'm not sure if he remembers you." I said a little worried about if my brother found my right now.

"Are you living with him?" asked Tommy.

"Yes." I answered shifting the weight of my body from one foot to the next.

"Why, don't we do something tonight?" he asked.

"Well, I just got all of my memories back this morning and I'm not sure on how to get to Darien's apartment." I said as I heading back to the dressing room.

"Eliza are you in there?" asked Darien.

"Yes, I'm here Darien." I replied back. "Did you find the dress?" I asked.

"Yes I did. It's purple and I think I have it in your size." said Darien. He handed me the dress. I put the dress on and it was the right size. As I walked out me brother and Tommy were in aw.

"I take it the dress still looks good on me from the last time I wore something like this." I said seeing the expression on both of there faces.

"You look more beautiful in it then the last time you wore it!" said Tommy as he started walking toward me.

"I'm sorry if this may sound rude but who are you?" asked my brother.

"I'm Thomas Owen or Tommy." He said.

"Why dose that name sound so familiar?" Darien asked.

"It seems the scouts are not the only ones who don't have all of their memories back." I said.

"You know him!" said Darien.

"Yes, give me your hands so you can see how I know him." I said as I pout my hand out. Darien put his hands on mine and suddenly he saw pictures of memories of Tommy and me on the Silver Millennium. I released my hands from his and said, "Now you know how Tommy is part of this. This is the same Tommy I was waiting for the day the Earth kingdom fell." I now starting to cry. At that moment my brother Darien just took his hands and hugged me.

"Thank you, my brave and wise little sister." He said in a sad voice. "If it wasn't for you, I would have never regained all my memories of my past life." He then stepped back and gently squeezed my shoulders.

"You're welcome. So I guess me and Tommy were the first to regain all of are memories." I said heading back to the dressing room to change. As I was in the other room changing, I heard my brother and Tommy talking. When I was finished changing, I grabbed the two dressed and pair of shoes and the three of us headed to the cashier. "I think I did enough damaged for one day Darien. We can always come back later when I have a job and can spend my own money." I said now having six things to carry to Darien's car.

"Why don't you let us help you?" asked Tommy taking one of the dresses and a bag.

"Yeah, you'll hurt your self if you carry too many things." said Darien taking the other dress and a bag.

"Seeing as I have no choice, okay but Darien is all of this going to fit in your car?" I asked filling a little worried.

"Of course or at least it should." Darien said.

"Whatever dose not we can put in my car." Tommy said happily to help brush away my worries. As we put the bags in the car, we realized that there was only room for Darien to drive.

"Now what, you're the only one that can get into your car." I said feeling upset.

"No problem. You can ride with me and we can follow Darien." Tommy said as he leaded me to his car. As we walked to his car, I was surprised that is was a white convertible. I wasn't sure what kind of what year but I didn't care.

"Nice car. It's one of the newer models is it?" I asked.

"Yes, its only '03." Tommy said as he stared the car and drove over by Darien.

"Now Darien you know not to speed in your car when you have my stuff in their because if you lose any of it your in deep shit." I said giving him his only warring. I could tell in the look of his eyes that he wanted to race Tommy. As we started for the highway, Tommy turned the radio on and we started talking. "So Tommy, what have you been doing since you got you r memories back?" I asked kind of carious to see what he has done.

"Well for a while I was in the United States and then a few weeks ago I came here." He said.

"Why were you in the United States for?" I asked a little confused.

"I was reborn there." He said.

"Oh, well I have been in the United States and now I'm back home." I said trying to smile.

"Why were you there?" Tommy asked.

"I was getting a different education from Darien." I said lowering my head. "When did you start looking for me?" I asked.

"I started yesterday when you came back." He said trying to follow my brother who was being impossible.

*Darien slow down so Tommy can follow you. *

*I thought you guys were right behind me*

*Well were not so slow down or I'm going to get lost*

"What's going on?" Tommy asked concerned with the look I had on my face.

"My brother is being a jerk!" I said glaring at my brother's car. "He can be such an ass sometimes that I wonder about his past life." I said taking in a deep breath.

"We all have changed and it's because of our surroundings." Tommy said looking at me for a brief loving moment.

*Are you two still following me? *

*As best as we can why. *

*Because we're almost there. *

*Great I'll tell Tommy. * "Great news Tommy were almost there." I said smiling and being cheerful.

"I know. You two were using telepathy." Tommy said with a grin on his face.

"You listen to are conversation didn't you." I said a little disappointed with him. "Here we are the building of my brother's dream." I said getting out of the car and heading over to my brother's car. "What time is Serena coming over tonight?" I asked Darien.

"Well she's coming over around six-thirty and it's three now." He said grabbing some of my things and heading up the stairs.

"Can we just take the elevator this time? It would go a lot faster then walking up all those stairs." I said hoping he would listen to me.

"Okay, just because I want to make sure you're all settled in before Serena gets here." Darien said with a hint of relief in his voice. As we went up to Darien's floor, we heard a familiar song playing in the elevator.

"This song has a lot of memories." I said hoping one of them would get the hint.

"It dose." said Tommy putting one of his arms around my waist.

"This is the song Serena and I dance to." Darien said smiling. The elevator beeped and the doors slid open. We grabbed my things and headed for Darien's apartment. He then set my things on the ground and looked for his key. Once Darien found his keys he opened the door and we went inside.

"Tommy why don't you stay here and we can have a double date." I said putting the bags on the couch.

"Yeah, so Serena can believe me when I say I have a sister." Darien said hoping Tommy would do him a favor.

"Sure it will five a chance to see how much Serena changed." Tommy said sitting in the chair that was next to the couch.

"Darien why don't you show me where the extra bedroom is so I can start putting things away." I said while passing him.

"Good idea. The room is actually right by the bath room which is across from my room." He said while turning on the light to my room.

"It's too big. I don't know what to do with it." I said felling small in the room.

"This is the bigger of the two rooms." Darien said giving me a hug from behind.

"Darien it's your apartment, and you should have the bigger room." I argued.

"I don't need that much room and I know you would come back soon so I saved this room for you." He argued in a gentle voice.

"Okay, but I still feel you should have this room." I said with a sigh. As I started to put things away, I was thinking, 'What if Serena hated me because she doesn't believe Darien. What if she thinks something else and storms out of the apartment.'

"What are you thinking about?" asked Tommy hugging me from behind.

"I was just thinking about Serena and her reaction to me. I'm just worried that she won't like me and I might cause them to break up." I said starting to cry.

"Don't worry. She will love you."

"How do you know, you never met her?" I said. As a walked away from him to finish putting things away he came up from behind me and turned my around and passionately kissed me. I pushed my self away from him and looked into his hazel eyes. "You're not helping me like this." I said smiling. I told him t hand me my clothes so I could finish putting them away. I laid down on my bed.

"It looks like you're tired. Maybe I should take a nap too since I got exhausted from helping you." Tommy said as he started to lay down beside me.

"Darien is going to wonder why you came in here and then he finds you in my bed." I said with my eyes closed.

"He shouldn't wonder too much because you showed him we belong together." He said while wrapping his arms around my waist. After are argument at each other faded we feel a sleep and was there for an hour and maybe even long3er if my brother didn't knock on the door to get us.

"Serena is here and wants to meet you two." Darien said from the door way.

"But Darien I'm tired!" I whined not wanting to get out of bed.

"I can help you with that." Tommy said getting out of my bed and picking me up bridle style.

"Hey your not supposed to do that, put me down! Your being unfair." I yelled at him but is was no use he carried me all the way to the couch and set me down.

"How cute they look in love just as much as we do." Serena said smiling.

"We're more in live then what you think we show." I said placing a kiss on Tommy's lips.

"I see, how long have you and Tommy been dating?" Serena asked a little curious.

"I would say as long as you and Darien. It not longer." Tommy said embracing me in his arms.

"It's true Serena but I think they have dated longer then we have." Darien said.

*Darien should I show her now or later.*

*Later I want to see if she can get it her self.*

*Okay just le me know when.* 'I hope she dose get it because I don't have the strength to do it again. It would be the third time today.'

"What are you doing?" Tommy whispered in my ear.

"You should know. You can read my thoughts." I whispered right back.

"You have more power then you think." Tommy whispered with a smile on his face.

"What makes you think that." I said a little to loud.

"What are you two talking about?" Serena asked.

"Oh um, we're talking about how we first met." I lied right to her face.

"Oh, how did you two met?" Serena asked.

*Darien I think now would be a good if not better time to do it.*

*Your right. Let's do it.*

"Well we met when I was assigned a new bodyguard." I said starting slow to make sure Serena takes in the information.

"Why would you need a bodyguard?" she asked.

"Well because in my past life I was the princess of the Earth."

"That would make Darien your brother and part of my court." Serena now shocked and confused.

"Yes, I am Darien's sister and Sailor Earth. Tommy was my new bodyguard and he still is. Just like what happened to you and Darien, the others and his guards." I said hoping she would get it.

"I don't believe you. I mean how can you prove it." She said yelling right at me.

"Give me your hands and I'll show you." I said hoping she would do as I told.

"No I refuse to do it." she now screaming.

"Fine! Darien take her hands and I'll place mine on top." I told him now getting annoyed.

"Okay you two just calm down before I do anything." Darien said in a soft calming voice.

"Okay!" we both said. Darien taking Serena's hands then I laid my hands on top there's ans started the process. *I don't think I can do this much longer.*

*Yes you can. Your almost done.*

*Let me help, Eliza can take some of my energy so she can finish.*

*How is that going to work Tommy?*

*Easy, I just have to hold you and think of the same thing your thinking of.* After saying that, Tommy came over by me and wrap his arms around me and when that happened I started to fell my power grow and get stronger. I released my hands from Darien and he released his from Serena's.

Author's Note: This is the end of another chapter. Please let me know what you think of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.

**Chapter 4**

"Now do you understand what I was telling you." I said making sure she did get it.

"Yes, so what now. Do I have all of my memories or is there more." Serena said still confused and now seemed worried.

"It's about time." a voice from behind us yelled.

"Luna how are you, it's been so long." I said turning around to the little black cat.

"Princess Elizabeth when did you finally arrived?" Luna asked.

"Yesterday around this time." I said.

"Oh, you got here earlier then I thought." said Luna.

"Luna you knew Darien had a sister and you didn't bother to tell me." Serena said.

"Of course not meatball head, you had to remember your self or she would try to tell you." Luna said walking toward Tommy. "And I see you arrived back here too Thomas." She added as she sat on his lap.

"Of course! Where else would I be after getting my memories back." Tommy said to Luna.

"Hey Luna, I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you here?" I asked.

"We have a problem in the park, a strange planet has been found and taking people's energy." Luna said.

"Just great, just when I get all my memories back I have to work and it's not fair." I whined and crossed my arms.

"Now's not a good time to complain." Tommy said.

"Fine, we should get going. Serena call the others." I said as I got up. After that Serena called the others and we headed to the park. It took us awhile to get there because we ran. When we finally got there the others were waiting and shocked to see me.

"What is she doing here?" they all asked.

"Just be quite and watch." Luna said.

"Are you ready?" asked Tommy.

"Only if you are." I said, taking out my wand I took a deep breath and said. "Earth star power!" after saying that a purple light surrounded me and I changed. First my clothed disappeared and then the uniform was on then the gloves and boots. Lastly the taira and my staff. To describe what color my sailor uniform looks like the skirt, bow and sailor gem is a dark purple. The boots look like Serena's and are also dark purple, like the outlining of the gloves. The sleeves are like Pluto's. My staff is taller then me and has on top a shape of a huge heart with a circle on top. In the middle of the heart it has the paresis stone of earth. A purple heart shape diamond. When it was done the light was gone and I stood there tall with my staff in hand and I opened my eyes.

"It can't be!" Lita said.

"But is makes sense." Ami relied.

"How did she gain all that power." Rai said.

"Search your memories of the past and carefully look at them." I said. Tommy has changed to the new moonlight knight. "Do you remember now?" I asked hoping the would.

As they opened their eyes they looked at each other and said, "We're glade your back!" That mad my heart fill at ease and happy.

"Well what do you say we beat down these weeds." Serena said.

"Yeah and then we can have fun." I said. They transformed and Sailor Mercury whipped out her computer and tried to locate the fiend. Once she did we headed for the middle of the park. When we were in sight of the fiend, I was in shock. "Oh, god not them again!" I said.

"Who?" Tuxedo Masked asked.

"Allen and Anne." Moonlight Knight said.

"But, how is that possible we got rid of them." Sailor Moon said.

"Good to see you again, Sailor Scouts." Anne said.

"You're probably wondering, 'why are they still alive', well after being destroyed the doom tree had enough energy to take us to a new planet to get energy." Allen said.

"So why did you come back." Sailor Mars said.

"Because we have unfinished business." Anne said.

"No you don't!" I said.

"Well lookie here Anne there's a new Sailor Scout." Allen said smiling.

"I may be new to you but my powers are older they you." I said.

"I'm so scared." Anne said sarcastically.

"You should be, because unlike the others I'm stronger and faster then them." I said annoyed at what Anne said.

"Is that true?" Sailor Jupiter whispered to the Moonlight Knight.

"It is, only because she can do magic." Moonlight Knight whispered back to Sailor Jupiter.

"Fire dragon attack." I screamed.

"What is she doing?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Showing them her power." Moonlight Knight said.

"Should we help?" asked Sailor Moon.

"No, your attacks will only be crushed be her attack." Moonlight Knight said.

"So we're just supposed to sit back and watch." Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.

"Yes." Luna said.

"But Luna, she's my only sister, I just can't sit back and watch." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Tuxedo Mask you have to believe in me. You have to believe I can so this." I said trying to fight both Allen and Anne.

"I have to help her. I am the only one that can match her strength." said Moonlight Knight.

"I sure hope you can match her strength, since you're her teacher." Luna cried out.

"Moonlight Knight what are you waiting for, she needs your help now!" The Scouts yelled.

"Okay, okay I'm going." he yelled back. As he ran to my aid the weather began to change which only meant one thing and it's not good.

"What took you so long to make up your mind!" I screamed at him for taking so long.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were doing just find until they teamed up on you." Moonlight Knight said as he help me to my feet and then we stared to kick major ass. Allen vs. Moonlight Knight and Anne against me (Sailor Earth).

"You don't stand a chance against me!" Allen taunted.

"You think I'm just going to stand here and let you attack me, I don't think so." Moonlight Knight said.

"You are going to get a work out of a life time girlie." Anne yelled.

"That's what you think. There's no way I'm going easy on you any more." I yelled. All four of us are now in a head to head battle knowing only one side will became the victor. For the safety of Earth it must be good. *Darien get the Scouts and Luna far away from here it's not safe.*

*But why can't we help you?*

*Because my power surpasses all of you.* "Hurricane winds!" I screamed. *Now hurry and get out of here.* Anne, who had been hit with my wind attack, is now on the ground in pain.

"How could you." Anne screamed in pain.

"Because of everything you did. You tried to take my brother away from Serena. Then you tried to clam Earth for your own. It stops here, RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs feeling all the hatred I had for both of them. At the same time I sent out a powerful energy blast I didn't even know of until it hit Anne.

"Anne NO." Allen cried feeling the pain of losing Anne.

"What have I done. I didn't mean to kill her. I mean I just wanted you guys to leave." I said still amazed at the power I unleashed at Anne.

"Don't be sorry for what you have done." Tuxedo Mask said.

"That's right, even if all you wanted to do was make them leave you know they would have come back." Sailor Moon said.

"I know, I just feel really bad for ding it." I said.

"Your going to be the next to die Sailor Earth." Allen screamed with all the hatred in his heart. He started charging right at me.

"No you don't." Moonlight Knight ran right in front of me, forming a shield to protect me.

"No, you idiot why did you do that." I said starting to cry.

"Because I wanted to protect you and keep you safe." Moonlight Knight said weakly.

"If you die on me I'll never forgive you." I said right to his face.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm only badly injured. Nothing a few days of healing can't handle." he said. I laughed.

"You know, I don't have to finish this tonight we can wait until your better and......"

"No, you have to finish this tonight. Who knows what planes he has for destroying the Earth." Moonlight Knight said.

"He's right you know." Luna said.

"But I don't know if I can do this!" I said.

Author's Note: The end of yet another chapter. Please review and let me know how I'm doing and what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.

**Chapter 5**

"Yes you can." Sailor Mercury said.

"We believe in you." Sailor Venus replied.

"You just have to believe you can do it." Tuxedo Mask said.

"But what it I fail." I said.

"You won't because you don't believe in failing." Sailor Moon said.

"That's right. You also have all of us that believe in you." Sailor Mars said.

"Just hang in there and believe you have the power to destroy this guy." Sailor Jupiter said.

'What if there right. I can do this, I just have to believe in my self and believe in the power I have in me.'

"Quite your stalling and fight me, Sailor Earth!" Allen said.

"Alright, lets finish this tonight!" I exclaimed. After that I gathered all my strength and charged after him. "I won't let you win." I screamed.

"Well just see about that." Allen yelled.

'Please give me the strength I need to save Earth.' "I will not let you get away with trying to break Darien and Serena up and trying to destroy the Earth." I screamed.

"Your so weak your using words to scare me." Allen said. "They wouldn't work."

"I have more power then you think. The power I used on Anne was only the tip of the ice berg." I said. At that moment I saw what his attacks were before he did them. "What are you waiting for?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for you to be ready." Allen said.

"Funny I was thinking the same for you." I said smiling. He charged right at me after I said that.

"You are going to pay for what you did to Anne." Allen said still charging at me.

"You are you stupid, you judge your opponent before knowing the truth about their power." I said. Just as he was about to strike me, I disappeared or moved to fast for the normal eye to see.

"Where did she go." Allen asked him self.

"I'm right behind you!" I said with my hand ready to blast his head off.

"You wouldn't dare. Your too much of a goody to take me down like that!" Allen said.

"She might not be able to but I can." said a voice from behind us. I moved out of the way just before the blast hit Allen's head.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked knowing it wasn't my brother or Tommy.

"I'm Sailor Pluto." she said with her key staff in hand.

"Why didn't you let me handle my business?" I yelled feeling upset.

"You wouldn't have done it. I know, I have fore seen it." Sailor Pluto said.

"You don't know anything. Your just the guardian of time and space." I said.

"That's where your wrong Princess Elizabeth of the Earth." Sailor Pluto announced.

"I wish she would just go away. She had no right."

*What are you thinking about?*

*Nothing that concerns you brother. How's Tommy doing?*

*Better. His major injuries are now minor so he's able to stand by him self*

"Is there any other reason why you're here Sailor Pluto?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm here to watch over all of the princesses." Sailor Pluto said in a clam voice.

"But why?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Because Queen Serenity asked me to as her last request." Sailor Pluto answered.

"You came here just to watch over us?" Sailor Mars said in a questioning voice.

"I have to make sure you six stay out of trouble." she said in a firm voice.

"Where never in trouble." Sailor Mercury said. Just then a big flash of light appeared.

"What was that all about?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I don't know." Sailor Pluto said.

"Well we should worry about this later. The girls have school and they need there rest." Luna said.

"But Luna, we have to know what it is!" I said.

"Princess, education is more imported then anything else." Sailor Pluto said while changing back.

"She's right you have to start school tomorrow."

"But Darien!" I whined.

"No buts, you are going to school with me since your advance." Darien said.

"Darien how can she be advance when she is only a year older then me." Serena said.

"Because I went to an advance school in the United States." I said.

"Oh, so your kind of like Ami." Mina said.

"Your right." I said smiling.

"You should all go home and we'll meet here after you are out of school." said Trista.

"Okay." everyone said. We all started in are own direction when out of the blue something hit me.

: "Darien I refused to go to the moon."

"Why not? You have to go."

"But Darien who is going to watch Angel for me!"

"The royal guards.

"They don't know what to fed a white tiger cub. Darien can I please stay behind."

"No!"

"What are you two scramming about now."

"Mother I can't go to the moon because I have to take care of my tiger."

"Why don't you just take her with you."

"She can't because the moon will not allow wild cats." :

"Fine but after school, I'm going to check it out." I said walking in the other direction.

"She has changed!" Trista said.

"Yes, unfortunately. But if you think about it, we all changed. Look at Serena for instance. Her past life she was a clam, sophisticated, and graceful. Now she's edgy, unsure and clumsy." Darien said.

"It seems you didn't change at all Prince Darien. You are still caring, positive, and watchful." Trista said.

"Darien, are you coming?" I asked patient.

"Yeah." Darien said as he walked away from Trista.

"Darien, have I really change that much from my past life?"

"Sort of!"

"What has changed about me."

"Well you never talked back to Trista, you thought about things before you spoke, and you were more caring bout people's thoughts."

"So what didn't change about me."

"Your still care for others, you are still head strong, still wise beyond your years, patient, and you're still graceful."

"Darien do you think I'll ever see Angel again."

"I don't know. Maybe, you never know."

"Darien!" I said in a tired voice and them past out.

"Eliza, Eliza wake up." Darien said slapping my cheek gently. "Eliza, come on Eliza wake up." he said again. "TRISTA!!" Darien yelled over to her.

"Darien. What is it?" Trista yelled on her way over.

"It's Eliza. She said my name and past out. I have been trying to wake her up but she will not come around."

"This has to be the work of some evil force. Grab you sister and let's go to your apartment." Trista said and they quickly ran to his apartment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"It has worked. They'll never wake her up. There is only one way she'll ever wake up and that's if her tiger and body guard are by her side."

"Are master is vary smart. He should have done this to all of the princesses."

"No, the guardian of time and space is watching over all of them."

"So what should we do now."

"Go back to him and tell him about the results."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What should we do Trista?" Darien asked putting me in my bed.

"Stand back and let me enter her mind. There has to be something in there that can help us!" Trista said.

"No. I have a feeling that you might be trap if you go in there two!" Darien said looking vary worried.

"Are you sure about that Darien?" Trista asked.

"Almost positive."

"Okay, then I'll stay out for now."

"I should probably let the others now tomorrow." Darien said leaving Eliza's room. As soon as he step out of Eliza's room there was a knock on the door. "Just a minute." Darien said walking toward the door. When he opened it, he was shocked as hell.

"Darien!" my future self said.

"Trista come here now!" Darien yelled back.

"What!" she said waling toward the door.

"Explain this!" he said opening the door so she could see my future self. She stared at her for a long time.

"I can't explain this." she said.

"Can I please explain why I am here." Future Elizabeth asked.

"Of course." they both said.

"Thank you." she said and walked into the house. "I'm here because my present self is in a deep sleep." future Elizabeth said.

"Do you know how to get her back." Trista asked.

"Yes and no."

"What dose that mean." Darien said.

"There are two things that have to be by me. One for sure is Tommy but, I don't know what the other one is." she said sitting down. "You can say I have been through this before, but my brain refuses to remember the other element we need to awake me."

"Can you at least remember who did this to you?" Trista asked.

"I can try but I can not promise anything." she said and concentrated.

"Is there anyway we can help?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, tell the others now. The sooner they know the better." future Elizabeth said. Darien got up and called Serena. He explained everything that has happened since they left.

"Make sure to tell the others Serena it's vary important."

"I promise Darien." she said and then hung up the phone. Darien went back to the living room and saw future Elizabeth concentrating.

"I just wish I could remember more. But all I'm getting is Tommy being by me and something else. Not another human. Something that I sleep with in my past life.

"The locket." Darien said.

"No! It was alive."

"What else could it be." Trista asked.

Author's Note: Here this the last chapter for awhile. So please review and tell me what you think so far.


End file.
